Joe Pought
Joe Pought is a forward for the Swagaliers. }} Skills and Statistics #JoeSystem 2014 Stats Bio Pought is a 6'2" forward and leader of the Swagaliers on and off the court. it was behind Joe's consistancy and incredible rebounding that lead the Swagaliers to the second best record in the league. He plans to lead the Swagaliers without his star point guard; Fulani Pope but this may even give Joe a chance to explode even further on offense. Joe was the leader in rebounding for the 2013 Season and also recieved the Defensive Player of the Year award. 2013 Season Joe Pought was an MVP caliber player during Skatcity's first season but somewhat lived in the shadow of his ballhogging teammates Jelani Hanks and Fulani Pope. Even with them handling the ball most of the time, Joe managed to consistently put up double digit numbers in not only points but rebounds as well. Joe was the most efficient scorer in the entire league, leading the league in field goal percentage and for a time was the 3pt % and FT% leader aswell. The Swagaliers reached the second best record in the league behind Joe's leadership and incredible output on the court. He set the record for most double-doubles in a season, most double digit rebounds in a season and is was the only player with double digit points and rebounds every single game they played.His season high in points was 30 against the Spartans, where Joe hit the clutch shot over Brandon Booker to send the match into overtime. Although the Swagaliers were defeated, Joe finished with 18 rebounds which was one less then his season high 19 against the Stevecats. Joe proved to be the most capable defender in the league, being 1 of only 3 players to average a block and a steal. His rebounding stopped nearly all transitiion offensive because Joe crashed the boards with ease. These incredible feats earned him the name Defensive Player of the Year. He plans to return in 2014 with the Swagaliers and do even better in the upcoming season. 2014 Season Joe Pought lost his star point guard Fulani in the off season but was able to recruit a new partner in crime, Andreous Alicea. The Swagaliers came out their first game looking like they might be the best team in the league, Joe dominated the first half with 18 points. Although the team nearly blew the lead and Joe disappeared in the second, the Swagaliers came out on top. Joe scored 23 points and grabbed 7 boards, the first time in Skatcity history he didn't have double digit boards. In his second game, Joe was locked down by Jalen Williams and only managed to score 9 and grab 9 boards in a loss to the Blazers. Joe Pought/Home|Season Averages Joe Pought/Log|Game Log Awards and Records Accolades *2013 Defensive Player of the Year *2013 Rebounding Leader *2013 Field Goal Percentage Leader *2013 Double-doubles Leader Records *Most double-doubles in a season (6x) *Most double digits rebounds in a season (6x) *Only player to have double digit rebounds every game during the season